


De Sampo

by justsomerain



Category: Finnish Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewriting of Ilmarinen forges the Sampo for younger children, in Dutch.</p>
<p>Een hervertelling van Ilmarinen maakt de Sampo, voor jongere kinderen.</p>
<p>Lang, lang geleden, was er in Finland eens een smid. Seppo was de allerbeste smid die er ooit was geweest, en hij kon alles smeden wat je maar kan bedenken. Met goud, zilver, metaal... Hij was zelfs zo goed, dat hij de lucht met alle sterren had gesmeed. Zijn vriend vraagt hem om hulp om iets wonderlijks te smeden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Sampo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kalevala, Finnish Folklore poems](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13970) by compiled by Elias Lönnrot. 



> I rewrote this story for my little sister, who is studying to become a primary school teacher, to read to the kids she teaches.
> 
> I mean to one day bundle this, and many other rewritings of myths, legends and folklore from around the world into a book I can have printed for her, so she'll have stories to tell kids that very few teachers will tell, I think.
> 
> Besides the link above, I also used the Wikipedia page about Ilmarinen (Seppo) to add the three earlier works on the forge.
> 
> Ik heb dit verhaal herschreven voor mijn kleine zusje, die op het moment leert om basisschool lerares te worden, zodat ze dit kan voorlezen aan de kindjes die ze lesgeeft.
> 
> Ooit hoop ik dit verhaal, en andere herschrijvingen van mythes, legendes en folklore van over de hele wereld in een boek te bundelen dat ik dan voor haar kan laten drukken, zodat ze voorleesverhalen heeft die maar weinig andere leraren hebben.
> 
> Naast de link hierboven heb ik ook de Wikipedia pagina over Ilmarinen (Seppo) gebruikt om de drie eerdere werken op de smidse toe te voegen aan het verhaal.

Lang, lang geleden, was er in Finland eens een smid. Seppo was de allerbeste smid die er ooit was geweest, en hij kon alles smeden wat je maar kan bedenken. Met goud, zilver, metaal... Hij was zelfs zo goed, dat hij de lucht met alle sterren had gesmeed.

Maar al was Seppo de allerbeste smid, hij leefde helemaal alleen in zijn huis. Gelukkig was hij vrienden met een machtige tovenaar, Väinämöinen. 

Väinämöinen was niet alleen een tovenaar, nee, hij schreef en vertelde ook verhalen, en reisde de hele wereld rond, zodat iedereen hiervan kon genieten. Na iedere reis bezocht hij zijn vriend Seppo, om hem te vertellen wat er was gebeurd, en wat hij had gezien.

Op een van zijn reizen ging Väinämöinen naar Pohjola, het Land in het Noorden.

De koningin van Pohjola was de heks Louhi, die kon veranderen van gedaante, en ze kon krachtige betoveringen weven. Ook had Louhi een verschrikkelijk mooie dochter, die goed verstopt werd, zodat geen enkele man een blik op haar kon werpen.

Toen Väinämöinen door Pohjola reisde, werd hij gevangen genomen door de heks Louhi. Zij had gehoord dat de tovenaar en verhalenverteller door haar land reisde, en was het hier helemaal niet mee eens. Ze wildenamelijk niet dat de mensen verteld werd over andere landen, uit angst dat haar onderdanen anders wel eens zouden willen verhuizen!

Louhi wilde Väinämöinen zo snel mogelijk uit haar land hebben, en stuurde haar meest trouwe soldaten er op af, om hem gevangen te nemen. Omdat hij niet zoiets had verwacht, Was het niet moeilijk Väinämöinen gevangen te nemen, en toen hij eenmaal bij Louhi was gebracht, gebeurde iets anders dan hij had verwacht.

"Ik zal je veilig naar je land terug sturen," zei de heks. De tovenaar lachte blij, denkend dat hij er goed vanaf kwam. "Als!" riep de heks, terwijl ze boos naar Väinämöinen keek, "Als jij voor mij de Sampo maakt."

Väinämöinen was verbaasd. Hij had wel van de Sampo gehoord, een krachtig stuk tovernarij dat bijna alles kon, maar hij was geen smid, en kon zoiets natuurlijk niet maken. De verteller kon even niets zeggen, voor hij zijn tong weer vond. "De Sampo," herhaalde hij, "Maar beste koningin, ik ben geen smid!"

Louhi lachte hard om Väinämöinen verbaasde toon. "Dan zul jij voor altijd in mijn kasteel moeten blijven!" Ze draaide zich om, en maakte zich klaar om de tovenaar in de kerkers te laten gooien. 

"Wacht!" riep Väinämöinen, "Wacht! Ik kan misschien niet zoiets krachtigs als de Sampo smeden, maar mijn vriend Seppo is de allerbeste smid. Hij kan dit zeker wel!"

De heks wikte en woog, verbijsterd dat Väinämöinen iemand wist die wel de Sampo zou kunnen maken. Ze wilde eigenlijk de tovenaar niet laten gaan, maar om een Sampo te hebben was ook erg verleidelijk.

"Goed." Ze gaf een handsignaal naar de wachters om Väinämöinen heen. "Ik laat je gaan, maar als je deze Seppo niet naar mij toe stuurt, zullen mijn wachters je komen halen." Ze knikte naar haar wachters, en die begrepen dat zij de tovenaar naar zijn eigen land konden brengen.

Toen Väinämöinen weer thuis was, was het eerste was hij deed Seppo opzoeken, net als altijd. Dit keer vertelde hij niet alleen over hoe het land waar hij was geweest er uit zag, en de mensen die er woonden, maar ook over wat hem overkomen was.

Seppo was erg verbaasd toen hij hoorde wat de heks gevraagd had van Väinämöinen.

"Een Sampo?" Seppo krabde zich eens op zijn hoofd. "Nou, dat weet ik zo net nog niet. Zoiets is natuurlijk wel heel erg ingewikkeld. Nee, ik denk dat ik thuis blijf, bij mijn eigen smederij."

Väinämöinen was erg teleurgesteld, en probeerde alles om zijn vriend over te halen om toch naar het Land van het Noorden te reizen, zodathij niet terug zou hoeven gaan naar de kerkers van de heks-koningin. "Maar Seppo," zei hij, "de heks Louhi heeft veel dochters, en de jongste is de aller, allermooiste."

Seppo knikte, druk bezig met het opmeten van metaal. "En die aller, allermooiste dochter is een beloning voor wie dan ook een Sampo kan maken!"

De smid schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik kan niet zomaar voor een mooie dame mijn smidse verlaten, hoe veel het mij ook spijt."

De tovenaar zuchtte diep, en probeerde het op een andere manier. "En wat nou," zei hij, "Als ik je vertelde dat ik in Pohjola een boom heb gezien, een enorme spar in bloei, met smaragden takken, en gouden maanlicht bovenin. En aan de hoogste top, de allerhoogste, staat de Grote Beer."

Voor een moment was het stil in de smidse, geen ander geluid dan dat van het blazen van het vuur. Seppo keek zijn vriend eens goed aan, en schudde weer zijn hoofd. 

"Nee vriend, dat kan ik niet geloven. Zo'n grote boom? Met smaragden takken, zo hoog dat de top de Grote Beer raakt? Ik geloof er helemaal niets van!"

Väinämöinen grijnsde sluw, want hij wist dat hij zijn vriend had over gehaald. "Nou dan," zei hij, "Als jij mij niet gelooft, zullen we naar Pohjola moeten reizen, zodat jij met eigen ogen kunt zien dat het echt waar is."

En zo reisde de vrienden af naar Pohjola om de grote Spar te zien, en Seppo moest toegeven dat wat zijn vriend verteld had toch echt waar was. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, onder de takken van de grote spar, en gaf eindelijk toe aan de vragen van Väinämöinen. "Goed. Ik zal de Sampo smeden voor de heks."

Seppo reisde af naar het kasteel van de heks-koningin, en vond daar dat zij hem al verwacht had. Toen hij de binnenplaats op liep, zag hij haar staan, in een donker gewaad, met haar jongste en aller, allermooiste dochter naast haar. Het meisje had een zijden gewaad aan, met een koperen haarband op haar gouden haar, een gouden riem, en veel sieraden. Armbanden bezet met edelstenen, en een ketting vol met parels.

"Dus, jij bent de smid die de Sampo voor mij zal smeden?"Ze keek Seppo aan, haar tandenloze mond mummelend. "Kun jij de Sampo smeden?" Haar dochter stond naast haar, en keek Seppo aan met stralende, hoopvolle ogen. De heks ging verder. "De Sampo, met een deksel met alle kleuren van de regenboog

De smid keek eens goed naar de twee, en knikte. "Ik kan de Sampo smeden, en dat zal ik dan ook doen, zoals mijn vriend jullie beloofd heeft. Ik heb tenslotte ook de sterrenhemel gesmeed."

De heks kakelde, en knikte toen naar Seppo. "Heel goed. Ga den maar snel aan de gang."

Dus ging Seppo op zoek naar een smidse. Maar, in Pohjola waren er geen smidses, en dus was hij drie lange dagen op zoek naar een smidse. Nergens kon hij er een vinden. Toen hij na drie dagen nog niets had gevonden, schudde hij zijn hoofd.

"Als ik geen smidse kan vinden, zal ik er zelf wel een maken."

Hij had eerder, op de derde dag van zoeken naar een plaats om de Sampo te smeden een hele bijzondere steen gevonden. Deze steen had alle kleuren van de regenboog, en omdat de heks-koningin had gevraagd dat hij de Sampo smeede met een deksel met alle kleuren van de regenboog, besloot Seppo dat dit wel de goede plek moest zijn om een smids te bouwen.

Gelukkig had Louhi onderdanen en wachters meegestuurd, om zeker te weten dat hij niet weg zou gaan voordat hij de Sampo gemaakt had, en dus gingen zij allemaal aan het werk om een smidse te bouwen.

Eerst een vuur, om het metaal te verhitten, en een schoorsteen. Toen zetten ze een blaasgalg neer, zodat Seppo het vuur kon opstoken wanneer hij maar wilde. En tenslotte een oven, zodat het metaal gesmolten kon worden.

Toen alles klaar was, en het metaal voor de Sampo verzameld was, begon Seppo te smeden.

Omdat het vuur gebouwd was op de steen met alle kleuren van de regenboog, hadhet vuur toverkracht, en dus alles wat in het vuur gesmeed zou worden, zou ook toverkracht hebben! Seppo was tevreden met hoe alles eruit zag, en begon de volgende dag met smeden.

Eerst smeltte hij de metalen, en bewerkte ze vervolgens. Aan het einde van de eerste dag zag hij dat hij een krijsboog had gemaakt. De kruisboog was goud en koper, met zilveren pijlpunten. Een prachtig stuk werk, waar iedere nobelman blij mee zou zijn.

Maar Seppo was niet tevreden. De kruisboog was magisch, maar ook gemeen, en wilde het liefste op mensen schieten, dus Seppo brak de kruisboog af, en smeltte de metalen weer om.

De tweede dag begon de smid opnieuw. Hij werkte en werkte, hamerend op de metalen, en aan het einde van de dag was hij klaar met zijn werk.

Hij had een bootje gemaakt, met een gouden romp, en koperen roeispanen. Iedereen zou zo iets wel in zijn huis willen hebben. Maar Seppo was niet tevreden. Het bootje was magisch, en wilde het liefste ten oorlog voeren, dus Seppo brak het bootje af en smeltte de metalen weer om.

En opnieuw begon de smid te werken, aan het begin van de dag. Hij hamerde en hamerde het metaal, en verhitte het tot het gloeide. Eindelijk dacht hij iets gesmeed te hebben, wat misschien wel de Sampo zou zijn!

Wat hij gesmeed had was een ploegschaar, met gouden blad, een koperen steel, en zilveren hendels. Een rijke boer zou met zoiets zijn land wel willen ploegen! Maar toen ze de ploegschaar uitprobeerden, bleek ook dit niet te kloppen.

De ploegschaar was magisch, en in plaats van goed te werken, spitte het bezaaide velden om, en groef het diepe halen in de velden. Seppo had er genoeg van gehad, en hij brak de ploegschaar af, en smeltte de metalen om.

Hij was zo boos, dat hij de volgende dag de vier winden opriep. Omdat de plaats waar hij zijn smidse gebouwd had magisch as, werd zijn oproep naar de winden gehoord, en drie dagen lang bliezen de winden het vuur aan. 

Seppo werkte al de tijd, dag en nacht. Hij smeltte metaal, vormde het, hamerde het, en verhitte het, opnieuw en opnieuw en opnieuw. 

Aan het einde van de derde dag was het dan eindelijk gelukt.

Seppo had de Sampo gesmeed, een molen, met een deksel in alle kleuren van de regenboog! Iedereeen was verschrikkelijk blij, en wilde de Sampo natuurlijk meteen uitproberen. Wat zou zo'n magische molen nou kunnen doen?

Seppo draaide eens aan de hendel van de molen, en tot zijn verbazing kwam er een hoopje bloem uit een van de sloten gevallen! Iedereen stond met verbazing te kijken. Zo'n molen, die uit zichzelf bloem maakt, dat is toch niet niets!

De smid lachte zachtjes, en draaide nog eens aan de hendel. Tot ieders verbazing kwam er toen, uit een ander slot, een hoopje zout gevallen! Bloem en zout! Zoiets had niemand ooit eerder meegemaakt. En iedereen was het er over eens. Zoiets zouden ze ook wel willen hebben.

Tenslotte draaide Seppo nog eens aan de molen. Het was muis stil toen hij draaide, en iedereen keek toe met ingehouden adem. Tot...

Er een hoopje goud uit het laatste slot viel! Iedereen begon te schreeuwen. Bloem, zout EN goud! Zoiets hadden ze nog nooit meegemaakt, en wie de Sampo zou hebben zou ook zeker verschrikkelijk rijk worden!

Seppo knikte tevreden, en ging gelijk onderweg naar het kasteel van Louhi.

Toen hij daar aankwam, stond de heks-koningin al op hem te wachten.

"Ik heb de Sampo gesmeed," zei hij. "Als u aan de hendel draait, kan het bloem, zout en goud maken."

De heks lachte zachtjes, en nam de molen van de smid aan. "Heel erg goed gedaan. Je vriend zal niet terug hoeven komen naar hier." Ze duwde haar dochter een klein beetje naar voren, in de richting van Seppo. "Ik zal dit goed opbergen. En zoals beloofd, mijn dochter als je beloning."

Het meisje keek erg boos, en Seppo stapte voorzichtig op haar af. "Prinses, je moeder heeft je hand aan mij beloofd als ik voor haar de Sampo zou smeden." Seppo keek eens naar het meisje, dat nog steeds erg boos keek.

"Dus, ik hoop dat je hebt ingepakt, want we blijven hier niet wonen. Nee, we gaan wonen waar ik woon."

De prinses keek naar Seppo, haar armen over elkaar gevouwen. Ze schudde haar hoofd, gouden haren dansend over haar rug. "Nee hoor, ik trouw niet met jou! Ik blijf in mijn eigen land. Mijn moeder kan me niet dwingen met jou te trouwen."

Seppo keek treurig naar de prinses, maar moest toegeven dat ze wel gelijk had. En dus ging hij, in zijn eentje, terug naar zijn eigen land, en zijn eigen smidse, om voor de verandering eens zijn verhaal te vertellen aan Väinämöinen.


End file.
